Sinvali Reefback
Sinvali Reefback Or better known as Sa'agar Kaundary, which translates to 'Ocean Beauty' in Sinvali. These dragons are found in warmer climates and coral reefs. Overview Bright and colorful, these dragons blend in with the coral reefs of their natural habitat, making them difficult to spot amongst the vibrant variations of coral life. Sinvali Reefbacks are one of the more lax of the species, often minding their own business unless provoked by an outside force. The first and only warning from a Sinvali Reefback is when the frill-like skin of its neck stretches as a means of scaring off potential predators and threaten those who remain. When their warnings are ignored, they will not hesitate to strike in order to rid the possible danger. Their strong tails allow them to coil around the hulls of ships and swiftly flip them over to prevent sailors from jumping ship. As the ship sinks lower, those that are trapped within slowly get crushed by the pressure of the unrelenting sea. Biology Sinvali Reefbacks are thin and sleek(their length from head to tail at around 12.25 meters), their speed outmatching any vessel which allows these dragons to travel across long distances in a short amount of time. They are by no means large, however they are dexterous and nimble which makes them difficult to catch for those who desire their colorful scales. Since they are not entirely waterborne, a Sinvali Reefback will surface for a single breath of air before slinking back into the sea where they will remain for hours on end. They prefer warmer climates, and particularly enjoy the heat of Sinval and Rune’Daath where they will make their homes within the nooks and crannies of reef beds. Naturally herbivorous, these dragons use their two front legs to dig up specific underwater plants to eat. Their teeth are rounded at the tips, and their jaws lack the strength to kill prey entirely, which is why they rely on the strength of their tail to defend themselves. Since they are herbivores, many small fish tend to cling to Sinvali Reefbacks in order to receive protection, and in turn the fish will prune and clean the dragons to keep unwanted bacteria from forming. No Sinvali Reefback will ever look the same, their color variations and scales are each unique and specific to them. Although there are common shades, there will always be different undertones and coral-like growths on their back that separate them from one another. The most common shades are light pink, blue, violet, and green which all match the wild colors of coral reefs. Both male and female Sinvali Reefbacks will have frill-like skin on their neck, yet males will have larger and much more colorful ones to attract mates and threaten other competing males. Mating The only time they will ever reach their most violent tendencies is during breeding season, when all Sinvali Reefbacks flee to coral reefs in large groups called ‘super clusters’. Within these clusters, males will grow increasingly aggressive and fight one another in a display of dominance while females circle around the cluster to find their suitable mate. Males who are smart enough to see past the violence will often sneak away from the fighting to grab a female and successfully mate. During breeding season, ships steer clear of the super clusters which are quite easy to spot since there is high amounts of activity concentrated into one area. Female Sinvali Reefbacks will lay one to two eggs at a time in warmer waters, and with their two front legs they will tuck the eggs into a protective pouch on her stomach until the egg hatches and the young emerge. Young Sinvali Reefbacks are easily spotted since they lack the beautiful coloring of their parents, their scales are muddy, and will remain that way until they reach adolescence. Until then, the mother will protect her young until it is able to fend for itself in the wild. Sociability It has been recorded that offspring of Sinvali Reefbacks visit their respective parents from time to time once they reach adulthood, yet the reason as to why is unknown. Some speculate that Sinval Reefback offspring visit to check on how their parents are doing. Category:Beasts